Bumblebee's Bot Force
Bumblebee's Bot Force is a new movie. Summary When Sunvix comes to Earth to go after Bee-zooka. Bee-zooka enlists Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, and Windblade to help him stop Sunvix by becoming the Bot Force. However, Bumblebee would rather focus on fighting and recapturing Decepticons than help save the world. When Sunvix starts threatening Bumblebee's world, Bumblebee realizes what's really at stake. Will Bumblebee stop fighting his usual enemies and help the Bot Force, and save the world? Plot Prologue: Emperor Optimus and Sunvix On the planet Cyquestria, Scientist Sci-Twi (the scientist counterpart to Sci-Twi) shows Emperor Optimus (the Emperor counterpart to Optimus Prime) her new invention, The Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper, a device powered by the Cyber Elements of Harmony that can scramble inanimate objects and organisms into new creatures under the user's control. But Emperor Optimus is more concerned about finding a wife to continue the royal bloodline. Adviser Sci-Ryan (the adviser counterpart to Sci-Ryan) arrive with General Ryan (the general counterpart to Ryan F-Freeman). General Ryan tells Emperor Optimus that they should have someone like his three siren friends to be his wife but Adviser Sci-Ryan saw a photo of Sunset Shimmer and looks at General Ryan's siren friends called the Princess Dazzlers (the princess versions of the Dazzlings) and Master Matau (Master Xehanort version of Matau T. Monkey). Master Matau looks at the pictures and saw a picture of Sunvix who's looks like Sunset Shimmer and her warship soon arrives. Master Matau comes to the door and opens it saying "Hello. I'm Master Matau. And you are?" Sunvix introduces herself and she kissed Master Matau before approaching Emperor Optimus. General Ryan saw Sunvix and his eyes turn into pink hearts and he said that She and Ryan are friends. Emperor Optimus asks Sunvix if they can be married and she agrees. General Ryan orders the Autocolts to prepare for the wedding while he and Sunvix have a chat with Sir Kylo Ren (the Sir Daniel version of Kylo Ren). Later, Chancellor Crash (the Chancellor Palpatine version of Crash Bandicoot) and Captain Cody (the Captain Phasma version of Cody Fairbrother) start the music and the wedding begins. But before she and Emperor Optimus are anounnced husband and wife, Sunvix steals the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper. Chancellor Crash grabs a phone and calls for the Bot Force. Bee-zooka, Side-Flash, Grimbane, Fixin', Star-arm, Wonder-bot, Blue-Buzz, Ninja-bot and Super-Storm soon arrive and fight off Sunvix's minions and the Stormtroopers of the First Order. But most of them are mutated leaving only Wonder-bot and Bee-zooka with General Ryan and Scientist Sci-Twi. Along with Emmet, Finn, Captain Cody, Adviser Sci-Ryan, Master Matau, Chancellor Crash and Sir Kylo Ren. The two Superhero Bots and the other present heroes escape but not before Bee-zooka takes the Cyber Elements of Harmony. In Scientist Sci-Twi's lab, she uses her puppy dog Spike's radioactive colar, which he uses to help him speak, to find the counterparts of the Bot Force from another dimension. Adviser Sci-Ryan says that he and two of his pets, a monkey named Matau and Iago a parrot from Disney's Aladdin. Then the Cyber-Bolts (The Wonderbolts versions of the Cyberlings) and Jessie the Clever (the Clover the Clever of Jessica Fairbrother) and the Princess Dazzlers can come along. Scientist Sci-Twi finds the counterparts of the Bot Force's photos and Chancellor Crash shows some potions some make them the Bot Force, some turns them back to normal. Wonder-bot and Chancellor Crash brought some Lightsabers and Bee-zooka says that he will find someone to protect the Cyber Elements of Harmony. A robot crocodile name B-3CO (a C-3PO version of Brian the Corcodile) arrives and he had friends Wyldstyle, Batman (The LEGO Movie), Han Solo, Rey, Vitruvius and M2-T2 (R2-D2 version of Megatron). General Ryan looks on his computer and said that he found someone who looks like Bee-zooka and says "He's a friend with the Techno-organic and his name is Bumblebee." Bee-zooka says that he can help. Master Matau calls for his bandmates of the Skylanderlings (the Dazzlings version of Matau and the Skylanders) and they start singing while Bee-zooka, Wonder-bot, the Super Power Pups (the superhero versions of the PAW Patrol), Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Vitruvius and other comic book characters escape using X-Wing Fighters, Captain Cody's ship: the Copper Raccoon and Han's ship: the Millennium Falcon. As they escape, Sunvix vows revenge. Supreme Leader Cinch(Supreme Leader Snoke version of Principle Cinch) tells Sunvix that Finn and Emmet are heroes from another world. Sunvix talks to three more supervillains, the Siren Sirs (The supervillain versions of the Mesmerizers), Lord Business and the Darling Four (the Fantastic Four versions of the Darlings and AU Ryan F-Freeman). She tells them that they are going to follow Emmet and Finn to find the Piece of Resistance and use its power to make everyone in every world adore them. Lord Business tells Sunvix about his plan to use the Kragle to end the world. In reality/The Hang-Out In reality, Sideswipe is reading a comic book to Sci-Ryan and the others while Bumblebee chills out with Garfield on some sun bathing beds. Sci-Ryan noticed on the comic that Emmet and Finn are in it. Strongarm complainments on Side-Flash and Sideswipe says that Side-Flash is his hero. Bumblebee just scoffs and says that superheroes are not real. Nermal informs Bee that heroes are real and says "Even with the Pet Force and the Power Ponies, the Specail and the traitor of the First Order is looking for the Piece of Resistance, the only thing that can stop the Kragle from Lord Business." But Bumblebee just says that Superheroes are just made up and inspire kids to be like them. Evil Ryan proves that Superheroes are real by summoning the Pet Force. Timothy (Non-ghost engine versoin) is surprised and says that Ryan can do magic. Soon enough, Fixit calls everyone to the Alchemor. Garfield agrees to tag along, but Bumblebee does not. Buck the Wiesel (EG) asks why. Matau informs Buck that Bee have something better to do and Buck (EG) informs Bee that he's a Hero and tell the story of how he lost an eye on the day of the Fall Formal. Bumblebee says he already knows. Buck (EG) also informs Bumblebee that he is rivals with Queen Chrysalis and then leaves. Bumblebee sits alone on a sun bathing bed and relaxes. Sci-Ryan sees a comic book shop and buys a second Bot Force comic issue for Sideswipe. But most of the pages are totally blank. Sideswipe says "That's because the events haven't happened yet.". A few moments later, Bee-zooka, Wonder-bot, the original Power Ponies, Emmet, Finn, the Super Power Pups, and other characters from the comic jump through the Interdimensional barrier and race to the place where Bumblebee's friends are with Metalbeard following them. Later, after they leave, they approach Bumblebee. Bee-zooka says to Bumblebee that he has to protect the Cyber Elements of Harmony from Sunvix and Supreme Leader Cinch but Bee just thinks its just Sideswipe playing. Ryan says to Bee that it's the fun thing happened then saw his general counterpart. Bee-zooka tells Ryan to give the coutnterparts of the Bot Force the potions with Queen Cadence and Sir Kylo Ren that they can become the Bot Force. Sci-Ryan agrees and tells the founders of Equestria to come along. The group heads off to the forest and Mal from Total Drama and the team go with them. Along the way they meet Sly Cooper and the Gang, Penelope and Sly's ancestors: Salim al-Kupar, Bob Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Tennessee Kid Cooper and Rioichi Cooper. Ryan asks Sly to help them. Bumblebee says that he'll guard the Cyber Elements of Harmony from Sunvix and Supreme Leader Cinch. Ryan checks his Yo-Kai Watch and noticed some black and white butterflies flying around the Flower field and saw a princess named Princess Ivy and heroes from Hero Factory come out. Timothy (Non-Ghost engine version) warns Ryan that Princess Ivy has magical butterflies that drain colors and Dragonflies that can drain memories. Ryan doesn't think about Ivy and goes to her. General Ryan stops Ryan from getting too close to the "bad princess" and tells Ryan that Ivy is evil but Ryan informs him that she's good now. General Ryan agrees and looks at the watch on his wrist. Sci-Ryan informs General Ryan that he got his Yo-kai watch and told him how a Yo-kai told him. T Trivia *This film is based on Garfield's Pet Force. *Sci-Ryan, Sci-Twi, Ryan F-Freeman, Gandalf, Crash Bandicoot (EG), 8th Doctor, 11th, Doctor, 12th Doctor, War Doctor, Mike (Total Drama), 10th Doctor, Princess Odette, Ryanset Shimmer, will be good guest stars in this film. *Ryan F-Freeman, will be mentioned in this film. *Matau, Crash, Ryan F-Freeman and other characters will help Bumblebee. *The Phantom Thieves (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Morgana (Persona 5), Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura) are here to help Ryan and. Bumblebee. *Queen Chrysalis, Rothbart, Ryvine Sparkle, Tirek, Twivine Sparkle, the Mane-iac, Fracture, Wario, Bowser, Kaos, Kylo Ren, will work for Sunvix and Supreme Leader Cinch. *Buck (EG) will have Queen Cadance as his girlfriend in this film. *This marks the first appearance of Sir Kylo Ren, General Ryan, Sunvix, Master Matau, Captain Cody, Supreme Leader Cinch. * * Scenes *Prologue: Emperor Optimus and Sunvix *In reality/The Hang-Out *Sunvix arrives/Rothbart and the Dalek Emperor join Sunvix *Morro meets Sunvix/Jestro's lovestruck moment *Meeting the Phantom Thieves * *Jestro talks to the Book of Monsters/Ryvine joins forces with Sunvix *The birth of the new Bot Force/Ryan tells his friendship with the Dark Stars and the Dazzlings *Supreme Leader Cinch unleashes her vampire fruit bats * * * * * Songs *Everything is Awesome *Snips and Snails in Da House *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Try Again *Bats *This Day Aria *Batman's song (Untitled Self Portrait) *Unleash the Magic *Qwark's Musical *This Day Aria (reprise sung by Buck the Wiesel (EG), Queen Cadance and Matau T. Monkey) *NEXO Knights theme song * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Superhero Films